Alice Baskerville
Skills Alice's primary skill as a Chain involves her shifting into her Abysmal form: a giant, levitating black rabbit. It's not as bad as it sounds, because she's one scary bunny, weilding a huge scythe that she uses with deadly accuracy. In this form her resilience is greatly enhanced from any human's, and she is more powerful than a human in terms of fighting prowess. Also, at will, she can generate chains (the metal kind with links) from her body. Those chains can attack by stabbing with their pointed ends, block blows by other weapons, or wrap themselves around the person her attack is directed at. Her scythe can be used in either of her forms, usually appearing to materialize from nowhere in her hand. She can also hover above the ground, though not very high as she is prone to falling. She has very animal-like senses as well... she can tell when a storm's coming, for instance, and she is good at reading "atmospheres" (like if someone's scared or angry), even if she doesn't care what they say. She also has an extremely good sense of smell and hearing, like a regular rabbit. As a Chain, it is also possible for her to contract with a human being, giving them power over her and giving her (In her original world) the ability to pass between the human world and the Abyss whenever she wanted. The details of a contract are filled with nuances, and even Alice doesn't know everything. Not that she's planning to contract anyone else when she has Oz, but one noticable thing that occurs during a contract is a probable halt in the contractor's aging, which doesn't exactly happen because in an illegal (legal contracts only occur with Pandora's organization consent) contract they are taken to Abyss generally within the year. Also when making a contract, Alice can choose to reside within her contractor's body until she is needed, a camoflauge ability of all Chains. It is irrelevant in Pandora, but in the Abyss Alice was much more powerful than she is outside. In her human form, Alice is quite agile and has been known to be capable of kicking high above her own height, as well as being able to jump higher and run faster than a normal human girl. She is one of the most powerful chains in the Abyss, and it's well-known to the people of her world. But her weakness lies in the fact that she chooses to move about in her human form instead of her original one. As a human, she still appears to be a child and has the stamina of one and is just as vunerable as her apparent age would have it. Also, it is doubtful if she could sustain too many blows in either form and certainly wouldn't survive a decapitation or being crushed or devoured or anything like that. Personality If your first glance of her is when she's in her human form, Alice would seem to be just a tempermental, somewhat bratty and definitely rude little girl. She thinks that most humans are below her and expects them to be perfectly fine with being her servants, and if they aren't she gets mad in a little-girlish way. She's selfish, imperious, and capricious and doesn't care about consequences. Alice has a famous temper and is ridiculously impulsive, saying what she thinks and doing what she wants all the time without thought of anything or (usually) anyone else. Though she has a form of intelligence, she isn't the wisest of people and has no heed for what other people say, including her contractor. She's infinitely stubborn and at times quite annoying, like when she's being a glutton... which is always. She's a big eater to say the least, and that is in fact a big part of her personality: if she smells meat cooking, she's pretty much useless for anything until she gets the food. Underneath her exterior are two very different personalities, the most dominant one being based on the unchanging fact that she is still a beast from the Abyss. She has no scruples about killing and is the most notorious Chain in the Abyss for wreaking havoc in the human world. She is used to being in a different dimension from the rest of the world and considers herself mostly above good and evil and doesn't hold with those notions very much. Not that she ever thinks about it. She doesn't really think too much about anything, but on occasion she has proven that when she does think she's actually quite intuitive and usually pretty good at reading emotions. Although she has been a Chain for a hundred years, B-Rabbit doesn't know all the details of contracting a human being... Oz is her first contractor, after all. Occasionally, she remembers scattered things from her past... not memories, but skills and things she learned. More often than not, though, she forgets everything. On the other hand, a very rarely shown side of Alice is the person who is at the very center of her being: a frightened, lonely child, hoping that she had a purpose to her life and a meaning for being born. Because of this, at times she can be quite depressed and while waiting in the Abyss wished she had never been born. In her home world and in the Abyss she was haunted by the Will of Abyss, who talked to her in her head, though she didn't know why. All she wanted to do was forget that she had ever been a human, because she finds humans a very weak sort of creature. And that's not something she wants... or at least, she wouldn't admit that she wants that. Appearance In human form, Alice appears as a small thirteen year old girl almost five feet tall. Her very long brown hair falls almost to the ground and has a braid on either side (the braids now end in a pointed tip, probably representing her chains - before her death, they didn't have that ending) and bangs that fall around her violet eyes and form points that look rather like cat ears on the sides of her head. Her face is kind of cute but at the same time androgynous - if her figure hadn't matured ever so slightly into womanhood, she could pass easily for a little boy. She wears a red and white checkered cloak with a huge white bow on the front, white heeled boots and a black miniskirt. In her other form, she appears as a humanoid rabbit around fifteen feet tall and mostly seen hovering several feet above the ground. In this form, her fur is pure black, her eyes glowing blood-red, and her fangs (yes, a rabbit with fangs) very long and sharp. She wears the same clothes she wears in her human form while she appears thus, except that instead of a skirt she wears black pants. Relationships Pinhead - They have a complicated relationship. Alice isn't sure what to think of him just yet, but she goes along with what he wants her to do out of boredom. Boredom in such a person as her is a strong force. Jeremy Goode - They met once, and oddly they got along just fine. Maybe there was some playful banter, but that's normal. Fai D. Flourite - At first she thought he was a taller Oz, but when she realized he wasn't, she was disappointed. However, she's learning to like him for being himself. Gluttony - Alice met him in an orphanage where Pinhead fed a child to him. She's not sure what to make of him either, although he does annoy her. Riffael Raffit - Though he is no longer in Pandora, Alice was very close to him while he was there. His disappearance caused her to become slightly more unbalanced than she already was. History About a hundred and thirty years ago, a girl was born. Her family lived in the household of the Duke Baskerville... well, actually, most of her family was dead. After she was born her mother died and left only her and her older brother Oswald. The girl was named Lacie, but that wasn't the important thing about her: she was what was known as a "Child of Misfortune": she was born with red eyes. Red eyes were uncommon in this world, and they were generally taken for a symbol of evil. Children of Misfortune were often killed while still young, and if they weren't they were treated very badly their entire lives. This Lacie was allowed to grow, however, because Oswald was going to be the next Glen. Glen Baskerville's soul was passed from carrier to carrier, and the current Glen was close to death. This man, Revis, was going to sacrifice Lacie to the Abyss when Oswald took his body, but first he wanted to try an 'experiment'. That 'experiment' carried through quite well: he and Lacie concieved twins, and some time after that Lacie was thrown into Abyss. This messed up the birth, of course: one baby was born in Abyss, the other in the Humans' world. The Abyss' twin became known as Alice, the Will of Abyss. The other was just plain old Alice. No one seems to know anything about her very young childhood. Her first memories are of living in a tower in the human world, in the city called Sabrie. She was locked into this tower, and her most constant companion was her black cat Cheshire. Of course, people did come to see her. Gilbert and Vincent Nightray were two of these people, two young boys close to her age. They were the servants of Baskervilles, two young orphans. The reason they were orphans was because of the "Child of Misfortune" thing again: Vincent had heterochromia, and one of his eyes was red. In retaliation, perhaps, for the rejection he'd felt, Vincent liked to torment her, taking her toys and slicing them with scissors, pulling her hair and being a general nuscance. Her life for twelve or thirteen years was filled with this monotony, rather like those traditional fairy tales about princesses in towers. Then into the tower one day walked a man named Jack. Jack Vessalius. He was in the past endeared with her mother, and that was probably why he loved Alice so much. He was different from everyone else, he acted like he wanted to be friends with her. And so they became friends. He took her out of the tower when possible, he wrote songs and played them for her on the piano, he was kind to her and Alice thought of him as an older brother. He consoled her when Vincent Nightray killed Cheshire with his ever-present scissors, and she and the Will grew to like him very much, although he was fonder of the Will. Their only other friend in the world was Oz. Oz. That was the name of the toy stuffed black rabbit that she had. She didn't know where he had come from, all she knew was that he was there. Vincent couldn't kill him, either, since he was stuffed and not real. He was her dearest possession. That was why, when Jack asked the Will to make a Chain for him, the Will granted her little Oz a form in the Abyss as a Chain. Oz, the B-Rabbit. One day everything fell apart, quite fast. Outside the window, the world was falling apart. Burning, turning into a wreckage of a world. It was falling into Abyss. And the cause was Jack, using Oz the B-Rabbit's power. He wanted to be back with the woman he loved: Lacie, Alice's mother. He wanted to be with the Will of Abyss. He wanted to bring the whole world to Lacie, whom he thought must miss it incredibly, and to bring it to the Will, who had never truly seen it. But Alice knew that something was wrong. Because she could hear Oz. He was screaming, crying. He didn't want to kill all the people Jack was forcing him to kill. Alice couldn't stand his screams, couldn't stand to see him hurt like that. She was thankful, then, when Glen... no, Oswald... came to his rescue. He stopped Jack in his tracks, stopped B-Rabbit from killing anyone else with his own Chains. And there was but one person in the world who could negate the effects of this. That was Alice's twin, the Will of Abyss. But Alice couldn't stand it. Jack shook her and called for the Abyss to come out in her, and Alice could feel her twin overtaking her body. If the Will took over, this whole world would be destroyed... and Oz would be in such agony, forever. Alice couldn't let her do that. She couldn't let her twin into her body and let her hurt Oz. But she couldn't control the Will from taking over. She snatched up the scissors that Vincent must have left in her room to defend herself from Jack's attack, but the attack from inside was worse. There was only one way she could stop this and keep Oz from being hurt.She drove the scissors into her own throat. And she died. And she was the Hero of the Tragedy of Sabrie. She scattered her memories, floating in the Abyss, in a state between life and death. And for her love for him, Alice became the real B-Rabbit, removing Oz's pain and destroying her own. The problem with getting rid of your memories is that you forget having done it. Alice, in her new state as the Bloodstained Black Hare, realized that she had lost her memories but had no idea how. But there was no way to recover them bound to Abyss as she was and only able to get out long enough to search for a contractor. So she lived a hundred years doing nothing but picking fights with other Chains and sometimes storming the above world in her built-up rage that had no outlet. Rage and lonliness. She thought if she could recollect her memories, everything would be better. Then, a hundred years after the tradgedy of Sabrie, Alice was floating in the nothing of Abyss silently when she heard a song she somehow knew. She wasn't sure how she knew it, but she did. She discovered him as several shinigami or Reapers were about to throw the boy into Abyss for his sins. She was unable to save him then, but after he was thrown into Abyss she found him in that dark world. His name was Oz Vessalius. Alice formed a contract with Oz and they both came into the human world once more as Oz pledged to help Alice find her memories. The two of them joined with a team of humans called Pandora, who were trying to capture the Will of Abyss. However, not long after joining Pandora, Alice was transported to another dimension of the universe... a place ironically named "Pandora". Pandora History Alice arrived in Pandora in May of the year before the calendar started. When she was very new, she wound up at the library crying for no reason (according to her). There, Riffael Raffit found her and took her in. She adopted him as her servant for a while until they were approached/attacked by Pinhead in the cafe. After this he disappeared from Pandora and Alice was alone for a long while. Later, she met Pinhead again in the Orphanage, along with Gluttony, and he determined that he wanted her on his side in the upcoming revolution. This played out at her house some time after she'd met Fai D. Flourite and had lunch with him. Alice was involved in the insurgence during August, something which she still has mixed feelings about.